This invention relates generally to agricultural harvesting machines, and more particularly, to a linkage arrangement or mechanism allowing moving a crop residue spreader and/or chopper between multiple operating and service positions.
Currently, combines and some other harvesting machines typically include a straw chopper and/or straw spreader for disposing of straw separated from the harvested crop by the threshing mechanism onto the crop field. In addition, some combines have a chaff spreader for spreading the chaff separated from the grain by the cleaning apparatus or system. In some combines, the straw and chaff spreading functions are performed by a single spreader. Reference, Matousek et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,793, issued Aug. 25, 1998 to Case Corporation; and Aubry et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,286, issued May 29, 2001 to Deere and Company, which patents disclose vertical and horizontal crop residue spreaders, respectively, operable for performing assorted of the above described spreading functions.
From time to time, a combine""s threshing mechanism which separates the grain from straw and stalks, and the cleaning system which separates the grain from pods and husks, require cleaning, adjustment, and/or maintenance which requires access thereto. The presence of crop residue spreaders and/or choppers at the rear or other discharge region of a combine where access to aspects of the threshing and cleaning systems is typically obtained, can make such access difficult and/or time-consuming. In some instances, access even requires removing the residue spreading and/or chopper. Furthermore, during operation, at some times it is desired to place the straw separated from the crop in a windrow directly behind the combine. This is typically done so that the straw can be collected and used, instead of spread out over the field to decompose. However, often when it is desired to windrow the straw, it is also desirable to still spread the chaff over the field. This is not easily possible to do with some residue spreaders.
Thus, what is sought is an improved crop residue spreader and/or chopper positionable in at least one operational position wherein straw, stalks and chaff are spread and/or chopped; at least one position wherein straw is windrowed while chaff is spread; and at least one service position wherein easy and convenient access to the threshing and cleaning apparatus of the combine is provided, the spreader and/or chopper being easily movable between, and lockable in, the respective positions.
According to the invention crop residue spreader for an agricultural harvesting machine, which provides many of the above described features, is disclosed. The spreader includes a housing at least partially containing a rotor rotatable about an rotational axis, the housing including at least one inlet opening for receiving a flow of crop residue from the harvesting machine and a discharge opening through which the flow will be propelled by the rotor when rotated. The spreader also includes a linkage arrangement movably connecting the housing containing the rotor to the agricultural machine for allowing the housing and rotor to be moved between at least one position in relation to the harvesting machine for receiving a flow of crop residue from a threshing mechanism of the machine and a flow of crop residue from a cleaning mechanism of the machine through the at least one inlet opening, at least one position for receiving a flow of crop residue from the cleaning mechanism of the harvesting machine through the at least one inlet opening while preventing a flow of crop residue from the threshing mechanism from entering the at least one inlet opening, and at least one position spaced from the cleaning mechanism to allow an operator access thereto through the space. Additionally, a convenient and easy to use locking mechanism is provided allowing the spreader to be securely locked in any of the positions thereof.